Une vengeance mémorable
by Azalea-Maxwell
Summary: Un grand tournoi s’annonce à Tokyo, Hwoarang sans moyens, décide de s’y inscrire. Malheureusement pour lui, il n’en sortira pas indemne.
1. Chapitre I

**Une vengeance mémorable.**

**Titre : **Une vengeance mémorable.

**Auteur : **Azalea.

**Origine : **Tekken.

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **Hwoarang/Jin.

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages... Snif !

**Résumé : **Un grand tournoi s'annonce à Tokyo, Hwoarang sans moyens, décide de s'y inscrire. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en sortira pas indemne.

* * *

Chapitre I.

_**Hwoarang**_

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui, le tournoi venait d'ouvrir ses portes et je n'avais nul autre choix que d'y participer et de le gagner si je voulais survivre.

_**Flash back**_

Les lampadaires éclairaient la rue déserte où je marchais anxieusement. Ne parvenant pas à trouver un endroit où passer la nuit après que mon entraîneur m'ait mis à la porte de chez lui, je me promenais en ville dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. En vain !

Je décidais donc de rejoindre le centre ville. Là-bas, tout y était magnifiquement éclairé ; De multiples vitrines proposaient les meilleurs échantillons de leur vente, d'une qualité injugeable. Toutes les vitres de ces magasins laissaient également voir une quantité surprenante d'affiches concernant le théâtre, les nouvelles sorties au cinéma ou encore de multiples produits sortis... Juste de la publicité !

Cependant, il y en eut une qui attira plus particulièrement mon attention. La photo d'une personne que je ne connaissais que trop bien y était centrée et, en-dessous, s'inscrivait en grandes lettres :

GRAND TOURNOI DES ARTS MARTIAUX DE TOKYO.

Un tournoi ? Je devais bien avouer, l'idée d'avoir peut-être l'occasion de battre mon rival de toujours était tentante. Mais serais-je au point d'ici là sans entraîneur ?

Néanmoins, la récompense donnée au gagnant se révélait d'une aide précieuse à ma survie et même si mes chances de triompher semblaient réduites brusquement, je m'inscris bien vite.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Le premier combat allait commencer. Il devait m'opposer à Bryan, un ancien soldat. Je devais bien avouer que je redoutais la puissance de ses coups.

Le face à face débuta... mal pour moi.

Un coup de poing s'abattit avec une extraordinaire puissance sur mon nez. La douleur éveilla tous mes sens et les larmes me piquèrent les yeux sous l'effet de celle-ci. Cependant, je me relevais immédiatement, décidé à le vaincre.

En conséquent, je l'attrapais par le poignet et lui craquais la nuque d'un simple mouvement du pied. Il m'en fallut alors peu pour parvenir à le mettre K.O.

Après quoi, s'en suivit plusieurs adversaires au fil des jours comme Eddy, le King, Gun Jack, Yoshimitsu ou encore Paul. Certains furent difficiles à battre, mais j'y parvins tout de même et me retrouvais ainsi en quart de finale. Tout d'abord contre Julia et ensuite contre Lei qui manqua de m'éliminer de la compétition.

Quant à la demi-finale, elle n'aurait lieu que le lendemain. Celle-ci ne se déroulerait qu'en un seul match décisif pour atteindre la finale. Je me demandais déjà à qui elle m'opposerait.

Néanmoins, il ne me fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de le savoir ; Une personne, sûrement un concurrent dont je ne parvenais pas à distinguer le visage au loin, s'avança vers moi. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, je le reconnu. Il s'agissait de Heihachi.

- Ecoute-moi bien, petit. Je ferai tout pour que tu perdes. Si jamais tu t'avises de sortir vainqueur de ce tournoi, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas et ce en-dehors d'ici ! Est-ce clair ? S'exclama-t-il.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il à me menacer de la sorte ? Il ne savait pas qui j'étais et il pouvait toujours rêver pour que je me retire de la compétition.

- Votre chantage ne tient pas, Heihachi, rétorquais-je. Je me battrai de toutes mes forces !

- Jeune inconscient ! Tu te condamnes à une mort certaine !

- Tant pis ! Je ne suis pas un lâche.

- Comme tu voudras, mais je t'aurais prévenu ! Acheva-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

N'en revenant pas, je restais un moment sans bouger, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Cet homme me redoutait-il pour ainsi me menacer ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je retournais vers l'hôtel réservé aux participants. La chambre dans laquelle je logeais était d'une simplicité aberrante. A croire que tout se voulait de me gâcher la vie. Le comble, ma tenue de combat était celle que je portais lors du dernier tournoi, je devais vraiment avoir l'air minable. Cependant, malgré ces quelques inconvénients, je ne me privais en rien de commander un plateau repas qui, une fois arrivé, fut vite englouti. Je mourrais de faim.

Cela fait, je remarquais que l'heure étant très avancée, il valait peut-être mieux que je me couche. Demain serait une dure journée.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais légèrement anxieux à l'idée de devoir affronter cet affreux Heihachi. Mais le pire était que la famille Kazama serait au grand complet pour assister au match.

Par contre, lorsque j'arrivais au stade, je m'aperçu de suite que l'enthousiasme du public quant au prochain combat qui s'annonçait était impatience terrible. Ils attendaient tous la demi-finale avec curiosité pour savoir qui serait le finaliste contre Jin, mon rival de toujours.

Mon adversaire, Heihachi, arriva enfin et se tenait dès lors devant moi de son imposante carrure. Il semblait prêt à passer à l'action.

Le combat fut alors lancé, j'eu à peine le temps de m'y préparer, que Heihachi se lança sur moi, me faisant trébucher et me submergeant par la même occasion de coups de poings.

Néanmoins, je n'avais pas l'intention de renoncer si tôt, je me précipitais donc à mon tour et le frappais à ma façon grâce à ma technique de coups de pieds. Celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas, il se retrouva bien vite au sol. Mais se releva également trop rapidement à mon goût. Ainsi, le combat continua sur cette lancée et bientôt, je me rendis compte qu'il prenait l'avantage.

Cependant, je sentais aussi que la confrontation touchait à sa fin. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais un espoir de voir la victoire se rapprocher naquit en moi.

Effectivement, je me mis brusquement à courir vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ma tactique. Je ne le laissais pas faire pour autant et le coup fatal partit. Trois coups de pieds en l'air, un peu de sang et je l'achevais directement sur le tapis. Après ça, il ne put pas immédiatement se relever. En conséquent, je fus déclarer vainqueur.

Quelle ne fut pas ensuite la haine de Heihachi en s'apercevant qu'il s'était si rapidement fait battre. Mine de rien, il vieillissait le grand-père ! Sa colère était à son comble.

Pour preuve, il se releva et s'approche de moi. Il se pencha finalement vers moi pour me murmurer quelques paroles.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais gagner ce tournoi, dit-il. Je te le ferai payer, crois-moi.

Sur ce, je lui tournais le dos et rejoignis directement les vestiaires, rajustant ma veste qui avait glissée sur mes épaules. Je sentis alors brusquement un regard se poser sur moi, mais n'y prêtais pas plus attention. Quand je repensais aux paroles de vengeance de ce cher Heihachi, un rire nerveux me vint. Comment certaines personnes ne pouvaient-elles pas accepter la défaite et en faire tout un plat ? C'était tout bonnement lamentable.

Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais je savais qu'il me faudrait attendre un long moment avant de savoir si les juges avaient fini de fixer la date et l'heure de la finale.

En attendant, une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais quelques instants plus tard dans la pièce qui m'avait été attribué comme vestiaire. Miraculeusement, celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien à ma chambre d'hôtel.

Je me déshabillais donc pour ensuite me retrouver sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

Cette sensation de chaleur sur ma peau me procura un bien être extrême à travers tout mon corps. Jamais une douche ne m'avait procurée autant de plaisir.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut que de courte durée lorsque j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je m'empressais de fermer les robinets et entourais ma taille d'une serviette.

- Qui est là ? Demandais-je.

Mais personne ne répondit.

De ce fait, je sortis de la douche sans me douter de la mauvaise surprise qui m'attendait ; Heihachi se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Tu sembles surpris, Hwoarang. Commença-t-il.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Sortez immédiatement !

Ce dernier sembla, en guise de réponse, observer l'endroit du regard avant de reprendre de nouveau la parole.

- Je constate et je suis étonné de voir l'état de ces vestiaires. Quel luxe pour un voyou comme toi !

- Taisez-vous ! A moins que vous ne teniez à ce qu'on remette ça maintenant ? Je vous ai battu une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? M'exclamais-je.

- C'est justement à ce sujet que je viens te parler. Si je suis ici, c'est pour me venger beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne l'aurais prévu. Mais je dois bien avouer que j'aurais fait cela même si j'avais gagné.

- Faire quoi ? Questionnais, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'il racontait.

- Vous tous, entrez ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant.

Je vis alors plusieurs personnes entrer. Parmi celles-ci, je reconnu notamment Yoshimitsu, Paul et le King. Avec eux, quelques hommes aux ordres de Heihachi.

A partir de là, tout se passa très vite ; Les hommes de Heihachi s'élancèrent vers moi et me plaquèrent contre le mur sans que puisse réagir, ils étaient trop nombreux.

Je ne pouvais plus voir ce qui se passait derrière moi étant face contre le carrelage. Que mijotaient-ils dans mon dos ?

J'obtins bientôt la réponse quand je sentis que la serviette qui enserrait jusqu'à maintenant ma taille, fut enlevée.

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu ! M'énervais-je en sentant soudainement des mains sur mon torse.

- Mais Hwoarang... Tu es si désirable, voyons. Il est hors de question de te laisser filer maintenant...

Et il commença ses caresses sur mon torse tandis que je me débattais en vain. Cela sembla plutôt attiser un peu plus le plaisir qu'il prenait à me toucher vu que ses gestes devinrent davantage douloureux pour mon corps. En particulier lorsque je sentis ses ongles me déchirer les chairs.

- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de subitement hurler.

Mon bourreau ignora cependant totalement mes plaintes et marqua plutôt son attention sur mon membre qu'il prit dans sa main pour ensuite s'activer dessus en des vas et viens de plus en plus intenses.

Voyant que je ne ressentais rien, il s'énerva.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne ressentes aucun plaisir ! Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air anormal !

- Comment voudriez-vous que je ressente du plaisir en n'étant même pas consentant ? Vous me dégoûtez trop pour ça ! ! ! Parvins-je à répliquer en gardant la tête froide.

- Sale petite vermine ! Je te promets que tes cris seront comparables à une douce mélodie à mes oreilles lorsque tu souffriras.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il me pénétra d'un coup et je ne pu évidemment pas, et ce malgré tous mes efforts, retenir mes hurlements ni les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux de couler. Sans parler des coups de butoir qu'il m'infligeait en même temps que ses mains blessaient mon corps.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut une bonne fois pour toute soulagé qu'il se retira de moi avant de me murmurer pour la deuxième fois de la journée à l'oreille des mots de vengeance qui eurent non seulement l'effet de me faire un peu plus de mal, mais également de laisser la rage m'envahir un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passaient.

- Tu vois, Hwoarang, c'est cela que je voulais. Dit-il. T'humilier jusqu'au plus haut point. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que tu as été une bonne affaire. A présent, je te laisse entre de bonnes mains.

Sur ce, il sortit, laissant à leur tour Yoshimitsu, Paul et le King me frapper et se vider en moi.

Après quoi, ils me laissèrent lâchement tomber sur le sol et je laissais aller à flot mes larmes, me sentant brusquement aussi sale que faible.

_**Jin**_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la victoire de Hwoarang, mon rival. Je savais d'avance qu'il serait mon adversaire lors de cette finale. Que devais-je en penser ? Je ne savais pas vraiment et je n'avais pas envie d'y réfléchir, surtout à 10 minutes de la confrontation. C'est pourquoi, je rajustais mes gants et me rendis sur le tatami au moment où on m'annonça. Evidement, les applaudissements retentirent, je détestais ça.

Vint alors le tour de Hwoarang qui s'avança. Immédiatement, je remarquais que sa façon de marcher semblait différente de l'habitude. En fait, il boitait, comme s'il avait reçu un coup dans le bas du dos.

Mais ce qui me frappa encore plus, c'était que sa veste demeurait fermée. Pourtant, je savais de réputation qu'il aimait particulièrement se faire remarquer grâce à son charme et là, la plus grande partie de son corps était cachée par ses habits... étrange. Peut-être avait-il décidé d'agir un peu plus sérieusement.

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout, ses yeux paraissaient très rouges et si on était capable d'établir la comparaison, on aurait pu le croire drogué.

Cela dit, moi qui était habituellement silencieux, je me mis à le narguer. Sans doute pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours les pieds sur terre.

- Prêt à te faire battre ? Dis-je.

- Tu ne répliques rien ?

- Tu pourrais répondre au moins !

Alors que la colère s'emparait de moi, celui-ci me sembla brusquement devenir très pâle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait, mais il était peu ordinaire qu'il ne me lance pas de répliques cinglantes.

- Hwoarang, est-ce que ça va ? M'inquiétais-je.

Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui, il est mon pire rival. Mais il avait l'air si bizarre...

- Hwoarang ? L'appelais-je une nouvelle fois.

- Je... tenta-t-il.

C'est alors que tout se passa vite, je le vis fermer les yeux et tomber en avant. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

- Hwoarang !

Je réagis au quart de tour et le rattrapais de justesse dans mes bras pour ensuite mieux examiner la situation.

Il était pâle, vraiment très pâle. J'en conclu qu'il venait d'avoir un malaise.

**A suivre.**


	2. Chapitre II

**Titre : **Une vengeance mémorable.

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Tekken

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **Jin/Hwoarang

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé : **Hwoarang s'est inscrit à un tournoi, mais tout se passe mal pour lui. Jaloux qu'il gagne, mais aussi par désir pour lui, Heihachi le viole.

**Note:** Merci beaucoup à **Dark-Yasha** pour ses deux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre par email, et surtout, désolée de t'avoir fait si longtemps attendre. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Chapitre II.

_**Jin**_

Je regardais mon ennemi de toujours dormir dans le lit d'une des nombreuses chambres que possédait ma demeure. Pourquoi l'avais-je recueilli chez moi après son malaise ? Je l'ignorais totalement. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis à son chevet à l'observer, attendant qu'il se réveille. Cependant, ça faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'il était dans cet état. Peut-être était-ce inconscient, mais je n'avais pas appelé un médecin, je n'en trouvais pas la nécessité. Pourtant, il m'avait parût si pâle lors de notre combat… bien que ce dernier n'ait jamais eu lieu.

------------

_**Hwoarang**_

Depuis ce que m'avait fait Heihachi, c'était la première fois que j'avais cette impression de douce chaleur. J'étais bien, je n'avais plus froid. Néanmoins, je me sentais toujours aussi sale. J'avais la sensation que mon esprit était hanté par les mains de ce salaud sur mon corps, je me sentais souillé et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'avais affiché cette faiblesse sous les yeux de Jin Kazama.

------------

_**Jin**_

Je le vis remuer dans son sommeil. Sans doute était-il en proie à un mauvais rêve. Fallait-il que je le réveille ? Je ne savais pas. En fait, j'ignorais totalement comment réagir.

------------

_**Hwoarang**_

_Sale petite vermine ! Je te promets que tes cris seront comparables à une douce mélodie à mes oreilles lorsque tu souffriras._

Par pitié, je ne veux plus revivre ça, je ne veux plus le voir ni l'entendre, je ne veux plus qu'il me touche.

_Tu vois, Hwoarang, c'est cela que je voulais. T'humilier jusqu'au plus haut point. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que tu as été une bonne affaire. A présent, je te laisse entre de bonnes mains._

Non, s'il vous plaît… arrêtez ! Je ne veux plus !

_Hwoarang, est-ce que ça va ?_

Non, pas Jin Kazama, tout sauf ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache !

_Hwoarang ?_

Non ! S'il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, il va pouvoir se moquer de moi, par pitié, qu'il s'en aille !

------------

_**Jin**_

Le sommeil de Hwoarang devenait vraiment agité. Mais je décidais de ne pas réagir, après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar ! Il n'en mourrait pas !

Ce fut du moins ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler dans son sommeil.

- Par pitié… Murmurait-il. S'il vous plaît… arrêtez…

Je me demandais même à cet instant à quoi il pouvait bien rêver, mais je fus interrompu dans mes pensées lorsqu'il reprit ses supplications.

- A l'aide… non… pitié…

J'en conclu alors qu'il était temps de le réveiller. Je posais donc une main sur son épaule et le secouais doucement tout en l'appelant.

Mais sa réaction fut inattendue ; Il se réveilla en sursaut et me repoussa brutalement.

- Ne me touchez pas ! S'écria-t-il.

Evidemment, je tombais par terre et cela m'énerva assez pour que je me mette à lui crier dessus en retour.

- Tu es dingue ou quoi ! Tu es chez moi, je te loge le temps que tu ailles mieux et tu te permets de te montrer agressif ! Il faudra te calmer rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je te jette très rapidement dehors !

C'est alors que je m'aperçu qu'il ne disait plus rien. En fait, en regardant ses yeux, je lisais une certaine crainte, il avait tout simplement l'air apeuré.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait.

Mais il ne parlait toujours pas et cela commença à m'inquiéter.

- Tu as décidé de rester muet ? Demandais-je donc.

Un long silence s'écoula une nouvelle fois, mais il finit cependant par le briser.

- Je veux partir d'ici…

- Il faudrait déjà que tu parviennes jusqu'à la porte.

C'était parti par réflexe, mais j'aurais mieux fait de me taire car, évidemment, Hwoarang retira les couvertures et commença à mettre les deux pieds sur le sol avant de s'appuyer contre le mur pour s'aider à tenir debout. Je l'observais, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, je le savais trop têtu et trop fière pour accepter mon aide… Peut-être comme moi au fond. Je le vis tenter de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer, mais lorsqu'il lâcha le mur, je n'eu que le temps de réagir pour le rattraper dans mes bras.

- Tu ferais mieux de te ménager, dis-je. Tu es encore trop faible.

------------

_**Hwoarang**_

Savoir que j'étais dans ses bras en cet instant me procurait un sentiment de sécurité, mais de peur également. Ses mains étaient placées dans mon dos et j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il me lâche et ne me touche pas. Alors, avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait, je tentais tant bien que mal de me défaire de sa prise.

------------

_**Jin**_

Il se mit à se débattre dans mes bras. Je savais qu'il ne me supportait pas, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

Prenant donc en considération que je ne pourrais pas le retenir éternellement, je le soulevais de terre pour le remettre dans son lit. Dieu qu'il était léger ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais il semblait avoir maigri. D'abord son malaise et maintenant cette constatation, je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions. Mais je revins vite à la réalité et remarquais alors que sa veste était trempée. En fait, il était tout simplement en sueurs.

- Tu devrais te changer, dis-je. Je vais te prêter des vêtements à moi.

Il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda tristement avant de murmurer un seul mot.

- Merci.

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, j'étais trop occupé à chercher dans mon armoire après une chemise et un pantalon. Quand j'eu trouvé ce que je voulais, je revins auprès de lui et les lui tendis. Il s'en saisit avec hésitation.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ? Demandais-je.

- Non… Ca ira.

- D'accord.

Et sur ce, je sortis de la chambre, le temps qu'il se change. Je me mis alors à réfléchir. Hwoarang avait bien changé, il était différent. Il ne me narguait pas comme il le faisait lors des tournois, il n'affichait plus ce regard sûr de lui et par-dessus tout, il semblait effrayé. Je ne comprenais rien.

Je décidais donc de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, seul le temps me donnerait les réponses voulues. J'attendis une dizaine de minutes derrière la porte avant de toquer.

- Tu as fini ? Demandais-je.

La réponse se fit longue, mais me parvint finalement.

- Oui, tu peux entrer.

Je m'exécutais et entrais. C'est alors que j'éclatais de rire.

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il gêné.

La chemise et le pantalon étaient en fait dix fois trop grands pour lui et ça lui donnait un air de gamin.

- Rien, dis-je alors en m'arrêtant de rire. C'est juste que tu ressembles à un enfant ainsi.

- Oh ça va ! Ca n'a rien de drôle !

Et en plus, monsieur était râleur. Je sentais que j'allais regretter de l'avoir hébergé chez moi. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas de bon cœur que j'avais accepté.

Je l'observais un long moment encore. C'est alors que je m'aperçu qu'il n'avait rien dans l'estomac depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

- Tu as faim ? Lui demandais-je simplement.

- Non.

Sa réponse avait été immédiate. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y tenir. Il avait maigri et le fait qu'il refuse aussi rapidement de se nourrir devenait inquiétant.

- Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, mais rester le ventre vide ne me semble pas être une bonne idée.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim !

Sa voix était montée d'un ton. Décidemment, ce ne serait pas si facile de l'obliger à se nourrir, il semblait encore plus têtu qu'une mule.

- Je reviens, dis-je en me levant précipitamment.

------------

_**Hwoarang**_

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il me voulait, mais le fait de me retrouver chez Jin Kazama était déjà loin de me plaire. Alors, si en plus, il désirait à présent me nourrir…

Je ne comprenais pas quel intérêt il trouvait à prendre soin de celui qui s'avérait être son rival.

Ca faisait environ cinq longues minutes qu'il était parti à présent et je me demandais bien ce à quoi j'allais avoir droit. La réponse ne se fit pas longue car je le vis revenir avec un plateau chargé de divers plats. Il semblait ne pas avoir compris que je ne désirais rien de lui. Je sentis la colère m'envahir peu à peu.

------------

_**Jin**_

Il n'avait pas bougé de position depuis que je m'étais absenté. Non, il semblait plutôt plongé dans ses pensées. Je pris la parole.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas manger, mais je ne t'en laisse pas le choix.

Je m'approchais alors de lui, mais lorsque je voulu poser le plateau sur ses genoux, sa réaction fut soudaine. D'un geste de la main violent, il repoussa le dit plateau qui vint s'écraser au sol.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire et fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute !

Décidemment, il semblait vraiment que j'avais à faire avec un sale gamin capricieux. Ce geste venait de me le prouver et je n'appréciais pas du tout. Si lui semblait en colère, je n'étais pas loin de lui sauter à la gorge. Un mot de plus et il risquait de le payer très cher.

Un long silence commença, un silence qui se fit lourd. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par le briser.

- De toute façon, je te l'ai dis, je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici…

- Je te signale néanmoins que j'aurais pu te laisser évanoui au beau milieu du stade.

- Et après ? Tout vaut mieux que de me retrouver ici, coincé dans la baraque d'un fils à papa.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Il avait dépassé les limites. Sans crier garde, je me jetais sur lui dans la volonté de lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait de dire. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il tenta tant bien que mal de me repousser, sans succès.

- Je t'en pris Jin, va-t-en de là.

- Pas avant d'avoir eu des excuses et des remerciements pour t'avoir recueilli chez moi.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non !

- S'il te plait…

Il me sembla sur ces derniers mots que sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge comme si il était sur le point de pleurer. Sans parler de sa respiration qui devenait saccadée. Je compris qu'il angoissait profondément et je le relâchais donc immédiatement.

- Tu me fais pitié, Hwoarang. Dis-je. Je te croyais plus courageux que ça, il suffit que je t'attaque un peu pour que tu paniques. Depuis quand mon rival est-il devenu un lâche ?

Sa réaction ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. J'avais frappé dans le mille.

- Mais ferme là, je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

La fin de sa phrase avait été murmurée comme si elle se voulait de révéler beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait dire.

- Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

En disant cela, il s'était placé sur le côté, me tournant le dos. Moi qui avait voulu essayer de l'aider un minimum sans réellement savoir pourquoi, c'était apparemment mal parti.

Hwoarang demeurait, en cet instant, un mystère pour moi. Quelqu'un dont je ne comprenais pas les réactions. Comment discuter avec une personne qui se fichait complètement de vous et qui ne demandait pas mieux qu'on la laisse seule, en paix ?

Encore vexé par son comportement, je préférais sortir de la chambre et le laisser ruminer dans son coin. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

------------

_**Hwoarang**_

Je l'entendis partir. Sans doute avait-il enfin compris que je n'avais nullement besoin de son aide et que je partirais d'ici dès que possible. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

Mais pour le moment, je me sentais fatigué… tellement fatigué. Je ne dû pas m'en apercevoir, mais je m'endormi.

------------

_**Jin**_

Installé dans ma propre chambre, non loin de celle de Hwoarang, je réfléchi brusquement à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ces derniers temps.

Sa façon de se comporter était étrange, il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait… un blocage. Le Hwoarang que je connaissais se moquait de tout et surtout de mon avis. Combien de fois n'était-il pas parvenu à me faire oublier mes problèmes familiaux pour un simple petit combat ?

Décidemment, rien n'allait plus. Il fallait que je tire les choses au clair avec lui et il n'était pas question que je le laisse gagner dès la première manche. Il avait ouvert les hostilités, il devrait à présent s'expliquer. Néanmoins, je venais de prendre conscience que quelque chose n'était pas normale et qu'il serait irréfléchi de le brusquer. J'obtiendrais des explications, mais à ma façon.

**Tsuzuku.**


	3. Chapitre III

**Titre :** Une vengeance mémorable

**Auteur :** Azalea

**Origine :** Tekken

**Genre :** Dramatique

**Couple :** Hwoarang/Jin

**Disclamer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé :** Après avoir été violé, Hwoarang est recueilli par Jin qui ignore tout de son état.

**Note:** Un grand merci à **Tia Dragon's Mistress**, **Yami Sheina**, **Zick** et **Yami ni hikari** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre III.

_**Jin**_

Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer. Bien que Hwoarang se rétablissait doucement, il refusait obstinément de se nourrir et ne cessait d'être désagréable à tout bout de champ, râlant et restant distant en ma présence. Mais pire que tout, il me réveillait chaque nuit avec ses cauchemars. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il se comportait ainsi, mais son état commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. J'avais alors décidé de prendre les choses en main. Ayant préparé un plateau plus ou moins nourrissant, j'entrais dans la chambre où il s'était enfin endormi. A le regarder, il semblait paisible, ce qui n'avait pourtant pas été le cas quelques heures plus tôt. Néanmoins, j'étais plutôt rassuré de voir qu'il avait tout de même trouvé un peu le sommeil. Ne désirant donc pas le réveiller, je posais le plateau sur une table et pris une chaise afin de m'asseoir à côté du lit. J'attendis ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes… Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me mette à l'observer. Son visage était pâle, sans doute trop pâle, et il avait déjà bien maigri, mais par-dessus tout, cette fragilité le rendait plus que beau. Elle me donnait envie de… l'embrasser. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me penchais lentement au-dessus de lui, approchant mon visage du sien. Plus je m'approchais, plus je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort. Une odeur… son odeur m'envahit brusquement… une odeur de lavande. Mes lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes. Plus que quelques millimètres et …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Dégage de là !

Je me sentis brutalement repoussé en arrière par deux mains avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher !

Deux yeux remplis de colère me fixèrent.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je voulais juste remonter la couverture sur tes épaules, répondis-je calmement en me relevant.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. J'avais tenté de l'embrasser, je devais bien l'admettre. Le pire, c'est que je venais de trouver une excuse complètement stupide pour expliquer mon comportement.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile…

- Arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi !

Je le vis alors tourner la tête sur le côté, un air mauvais inscrit sur le visage.

- J'en ai marre de toi…

- Je vais être clair Hwoarang, ton sale caractère n'a aucun effet sur moi. Tu auras beau râler, crier, tu ne m'atteindras pas. J'ai décidé de te loger chez moi le temps que tu ailles mieux, et il se trouve qu'il y a des règles. A commencer par le fait qu'ici on mange les repas qui sont servis.

-nEt si je ne veux pas ?

Hésitant sur ce que j'allais dire, je respirais un bon coup avant de prendre la parole. Hwoarang n'allait pas bien et je devais faire quelque chose.

- Hwoarang, dis-je. Je vais appeler un médecin.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- C'est hors de question ! Aucun médecin ne m'examinera !

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Et sur ces mots, je sorti de la chambre bien décidé à accomplir ce que je venais de dire.

------------

_**Hwoarang**_

Que devais-je faire ? J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. J'avais froid, j'avais mal… Je ne voulais pas qu'un médecin me touche pour m'ausculter. J'avais peur. Que devais-je faire ? Ma vie était devenue un enfer en si peu de temps.

Je devais partir d'ici.

------------

_**Jin**_

Ca ne m'enchantait pas de contacter cette personne, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de divulguer le fait que Hwoarang se trouvait entre ces murs à quiconque d'extérieur. Sans oublier qu'il risquait de m'en vouloir pendant un long moment. Je composais donc le numéro à contrecoeur. J'attendis quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave me réponde enfin.

- Lee Chaolan à l'appareil.

- C'est Jin Kazama, pas la peine de raccrocher, ce que j'ai à te dire est important.

Un silence se créa, mais il fut bien vite rompu.

- Je t'écoute, tu as deux minutes.

Il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix, si je voulais le convaincre, je devais faire vite.

- J'ai recueilli un jeune homme chez moi et il n'est pas en bon état. A vrai dire, j'aurai besoin de tes services de médecin au plus vite.

- Et pourquoi MES services ?

Je mis un certain temps pour réfléchir. Si je voulais qu'il accepte, je devais jouer sur la orgueil de ce dernier. Je le savais vaniteux et il me fallait profiter de cette occasion.

- Parce que, même si ça m'ennuie de le reconnaître, je sais que tu es excellent dans ta discipline.

- Je vois.

- J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. A présent, à toi d'accepter ou de refuser.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- J'accepte, mais sache que je te rappellerai toujours mon aide. Tu as une dette envers moi désormais.

------------

_**Hwoarang**_

J'étais parvenu à me lever. Bien que mon corps semblait trop fatigué pour me soutenir, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Mais avant que j'eu pu l'ouvrir, je vis Jin entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Je pensais t'avoir déjà dit que tu étais trop faible pour te lever !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je le trouve sur mon chemin ? Je commençais à en avoir réellement assez de tout ça.

- Laisse-moi passer ! M'écriais-je. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me forcer à rester !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

- Attends au moins que le médecin soit là.

Ainsi il avait vraiment appelé un médecin ? Il faudrait d'abord qu'il m'attrape s'il voulait que je me fasse examiner. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le laisser faire.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, Kazama ! Je me casse d'ici !

Passant à côté de lui, je le bousculais et me retrouvais dans le couloir. Si je voulais partir d'ici, il me faudrait descendre les escaliers, et Dieu sait que je me sentais affaibli.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu crois vraiment avoir la force nécessaire pour arriver en bas ?

Il m'avait suivi. Le ton sur lequel il venait de parler était moqueur. Aussitôt, l'énervement me gagna.

- Tu commences sincèrement à me taper sur les nerfs !

- Tu t'épuises pour rien.

Effectivement, je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort. Plus j'avançais et plus je sentais ma respiration devenir difficile. De plus, l'angoisse m'anserait peu à peu la poitrine.

------------

_**Jin**_

Je m'aperçu bien vite que sa respiration devenait saccadée. Il fallait que je le ramène à la raison avant qu'il ne fasse un malaise.

- Hwoarang, dis-je calmement. Tu devrais être raisonnable.

- Fiche-moi la paix !

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste t'aider. Et je vois bien que tu te sens mal.

Il se stoppa net dans ses efforts. Son expression devint alors méprisable.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? Nous sommes rivaux ! Je te déteste autant que tu me détestes !

Au son de sa voix, je sentais qu'il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Même si tu m'énerves et que je ne supporte pas ta façon d'être, mon ressentiment envers toi n'a jamais été jusqu'à te détester.

- Et ça change quoi…

Sa voix sembla brusquement se briser.

- … puisque moi je te déteste vraiment.

Alors il me détestait ? Sincèrement ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que sa haine envers moi était à ce point. Sans savoir pour quelle raison, je me sentis blessé.

- Débrouille-toi !

Je m'assis sur le sol, dos contre le mur, me contentant simplement de l'observer. S'appuyant sur la rampe, il entreprit lentement de descendre les marches. Pas après pas, s'essoufflant toujours plus. Arrivé à la cinquième marche, je le vis tomber à genoux, une main sur la poitrine.

- Hwoarang ! M'exclamais-je en accourant auprès de lui. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser faire ! Tu es bien trop faible…

Bien que j'avais presque murmuré le dernier mot, je le vis s'offusquer. Trop accroché à sa fierté, son mauvais caractère refit surface.

- Je ne suis pas faible !

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se sentit encore plus mal.

- Calme-toi, tu ne fais qu'empirer ton état.

A mes mots, je vis son regard changer. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il me laissa l'aider. Néanmoins, je me sentis désemparé en le voyant perdre le restant de ses forces lorsque je le saisi dans mes bras. A vrai dire, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, ne pouvant presque plus respirer.

- Détends-toi, respire tranquillement, ça ira mieux après.

J'avais beau essayer de l'apaiser, la situation semblait à présent désespérée. Moi-même, je commençais à paniquer de le voir si démuni de ses forces.

C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte.

- J'arrive ! Criais-je.

Mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, Hwoarang tout contre moi. D'ailleurs, les minutes passèrent et la personne qui venait de sonner ne cessait plus d'insister.

- C'est pas vrai ! Comment je fais maintenant ? M'exclamais-je.

Ma question trouva rapidement une réponse quand je vis la dite personne finalement entrer.

- Eh ! Kazama ?! T'es là ou tu t'en vas toujours en laissant la porte ouverte ?!

Lee ! Je ne pensais franchement pas qu'il viendrait aussi rapidement. Mais cela tombait plutôt bien.

- Lee ! Je suis ici ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

A l'entente de ma voix, je le vis lever la tête en direction des escaliers avant d'accourir auprès de moi.

------------

_**Lee**_

Ainsi, la personne pour qui il avait besoin d'un médecin n'était autre que Hwoarang. Tout le monde était au courant que ce dernier avait eu un malaise lors de la finale du tournoi, la nouvelle avait été dans tous les journaux, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé le trouver ici, chez son rival. En tout cas, il avait l'air très mal en point.

- Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Les mots de Jin Kazama laissaient deviner son inquiétude et j'en fus étonné. Touché, je prie alors quelques minutes pour observer la situation.

- Hwoarang, essaye de te calmer, tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Personne ne peut te faire de mal, tu es en sécurité. Alors essaye de te concentrer pour reprendre une respiration normale. Respire et expire calmement.

Il resta silencieux, mais je le vis néanmoins faire de son mieux pour tenter de se calmer. Il n'y parvint pas tout de suite, mais fit de son mieux. Je m'adressais alors ensuite à Jin.

- Tourne le vers moi s'il te plait, je vais lui injecter un calmant, il fait simplement une petite crise d'angoisse. Et il semble épuisé, ce qui n'est en rien pour arranger son état.

Immédiatement, il s'exécuta et je pris une seringue. Hwoarang ne sembla même pas réagir à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout cela ne me disait rien de bon.

------------

_**Jin**_

Après que Lee lui ait fait l'injection, je vis Hwoarang se détendre peu à peu jusqu'à s'endormir.

- Il faut qu'il se repose. Je vais profiter de son sommeil pour l'examiner.

En disant cela, il me fixa froidement. Ignorant son regard, je me contentais de prendre Hwoarang dans mes bras et de le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il voulait l'examiner alors qu'il était endormi, mais je sorti dans le couloir, le laissant faire.

L'attente me parut durer une éternité. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était attendre. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais je m'inquiétais pour Hwoarang. Sans doute n'était-ce pas sa santé qui me perturbait le plus, mais son état psychologique. Depuis qu'il était ici, il semblait se comporter étrangement, refusant tout particulièrement de manger. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je devais savoir quoi.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, me laissant avec mes questions. Ce ne fut seulement qu'au bout d'un bon quart d'heure que Lee sortit enfin de la chambre.

- Alors ? Demandais-je automatiquement.

Son expression devint soucieuse.

- Allons nous asseoir, dit-il. J'ai à te parler sérieusement.

- Hum.

Nous allâmes dans le salon où nous prîmes place.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il sembla hésiter, mais prit finalement la parole.

- En l'examinant, j'ai trouvé plusieurs blessures sur son corps. J'ai trouvé cela étrange. Mais ce qui m'avait semblé encore plus bizarre, c'est son comportement lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Le coupais-je brutalement.

- Il y a pas mal de chances pour qu'il ait été violé.

A ces mots, je restais silencieux. Je ne savais que répondre, mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'à présent, je comprenais le comportement que Hwoarang avait eu ces derniers jours.

**A suivre.**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Titre :** Une vengeance mémorable

**Auteur :** Azalea

**Origine :** Tekken

**Genre :** Dramatique

**Couple :** Hwoarang/Jin

**Disclamer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé :** Jin vient d'apprendre que Hwoarang a été violé, comment réagira-t-il à l'égard de celui-ci ?

* * *

Chapitre IV.

_**Jin**_

Assis devant le lit dans lequel était endormi Hwoarang depuis que Lee lui avait administré le calmant, je tentais tant bien que mal d'avaler la nouvelle. Ainsi, il se serait fait violé. Même si cela expliquait son comportement depuis que je l'avais recueilli, j'avais bien du mal à envisager qu'on ait pu lui faire autant de mal. Non, pour tout dire, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'accepter. Lee m'avait expliqué que je pouvais m'attendre à des moments de déprime comme de colère, et qu'il ne fallait pas que je le laisse seul. Néanmoins, je me demandais comment je pourrais l'aider à y faire face. Je n'étais jamais parvenu à m'entendre avec mon rival, mais surtout, pire que tout, je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'y prendre.

Cependant, je fus vite stoppé dans mes réflexions lorsque je le vis légèrement bouger. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent et il remua doucement. Il était en train de se réveiller.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, je le vis ouvrir lentement les yeux et regarder autour de lui, complètement perdu. Quand enfin il remarqua ma présence, il reprit ses esprits.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Se contenta-t-il de demander.

- Plusieurs heures.

Il ne sembla pas s'en étonner. Un long silence s'installa, un silence gênant. Aucun de nous ne savait plus quoi dire. C'est alors que je me demandais si je devais aborder ce qu'il s'était passé et ce dont m'avait parlé Lee. Fallait-il en parler avec lui maintenant ou bien attendre afin de ne pas le brusquer ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Kazama ?

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, je remarquais alors qu'il me fixait avec insistance.

- Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, reprit-il, mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il sembla instantanément reprendre son expression de colère.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile !

A peine réveillé et, apparemment, il recommençait déjà à m'énerver. Je compris ainsi que le bon moment pour lui parler ne viendrait jamais. Il valait alors mieux mettre les choses à plat dès maintenant si je ne voulais pas qu'il me reproche d'avoir attendu avant de lui parler de ce que je savais à son sujet.

- Hwoarang, dis-je. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ah ! Tu te décides enfin !

- Ca te concerne, je sais ce qu'il t'ait arrivé.

Son expression devint horrifiée, mais il ne tenta pas de se dérober.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je soupirais longuement avant de reprendre.

- Je sais que tu as été violé.

Sous mes yeux se tenait à présent un jeune homme qui avait baissé la tête afin que je ne puisse pas voir la tristesse qui était brusquement apparue dans ses yeux. Le fait que je sois au courant lui faisait mal et je le sentais. Il finit toutefois par affronter mon propre regard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Pris au dépourvu, je mis un certain temps pour lui répondre. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer sa question, mais je savais aussi qu'il me fallait le réconforter.

- Tu sais, Hwoarang, je ne pourrai sans doute jamais comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais même si nous ne nous entendons pas très bien, sache que je suis prêt à t'écouter et à t'aider.

- Ne fais pas semblant, Kazama ! Je sais que tout ça te dépasse complètement !

- Peut-être… Mais je suis sincère.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Le ton commençait sérieusement à monter. Son mauvais caractère refaisait peu à peu surface. Si je voulais avoir une chance de le calmer un temps soit peu, je devrais lui changer les idées, ne pas le laisser seul dans ce lit à ruminer ses idées noires.

------------

_**Hwoarang**_

Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, je m'étais tout d'abord senti perdu. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le visage de Jin. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais sur le coup, sa présence à mes côtés m'avait rassuré. Cependant, il m'avait bien vite semblé contrarié.

Mais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas avait été une erreur. A présent, le poids de son regard pesait lourdement sur moi. Je devais lui paraître si faible, si sale. Comment pouvais-je assumer cela ? Le seul moyen que je trouvais encore pour riposter à ses paroles et surtout à sa pitié était la colère. A vrai dire, je ne gérais plus rien.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, dit-il simplement.

Le calme de sa voix me rendait malade. Il semblait se moquer de tout et surtout de moi. Cela suffisait à ranimer mon énervement.

- J'en ai marre de t'entendre ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide !

C'était la vérité. Je ne voulais pas qu'on tente de me venir en aide lorsque la seule chose que je désirais réellement était qu'on me laisse seul, sans le regard de personne posé sur ce que j'étais devenu, un être misérable.

- Et que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ?

- Me barrer d'ici dès que je pourrais me déplacer seul !

------------

_**Jin**_

Plus que tout, je sentais qu'il voulait partir, disparaître tout simplement loin de mon regard. Il avait honte de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais fuir ne serait pas une solution.

- C'est ce que je peux penser de tout ça qui te dérange, n'est-ce pas ? Le seul fait de savoir que je pose les yeux sur toi te blesse ?

Il me regarda étonné. Mais il remit bien vite son masque de dureté.

- Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu penses !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Et si je te disais que je pensais à cet instant de t'aider à te mettre debout pour quitter ce lit, est-ce que tu te ficherais toujours de ce que je pense ?

Cette fois, ce fut un silence complet qui me répondit. N'importe qui voudrait pouvoir bouger un peu après être resté coincé plusieurs jours au lit. J'étais certain qu'il n'en faisait pas exception. Mais je savais aussi que trop de fierté mal placée l'empêchait de l'avouer.

- Contente-toi juste d'accepter de descendre dans le hall principal.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, mais finit par accepter avec dédain.

- Ok ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre essayer de me convaincre davantage !

Sa réaction me fit sourire. J'en oubliais presque pourquoi il était là lorsque je l'aidais à se lever et à s'appuyer sur moi, bien que je le senti plutôt réticent et distant les premières minutes. Durant le trajet qui nous mena jusqu'au salon, aucun de nous ne parla, sans doute de peur de réveiller une nouvelle dispute. Mais lorsque je l'installais dans le fauteuil et lui proposais une couverture pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, il finit par prononcer quelques mots plus calmement qu'à son habitude.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

La question était tombée, simplement, sans prévenir. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais réellement demandé pourquoi je l'avais recueilli chez moi et soigné. Le voir si mal en point m'avait peut-être davantage touché que ce que je ne voulais avouer, ou peut-être était-ce simplement ma propre conscience qui m'avait dicté de ne pas le laisser dans cet état. Pourtant, la situation était à présent différente. Je ne me sentais plus touché, mais plutôt blessé pour lui. Après tout, personne ne méritait de devoir supporter la douleur d'un viol.

- Je ne sais pas, me contentais de répondre.

- Tu ne sais pas ?! S'étonna-t-il alors.

- Non.

Il ne parut pas satisfait par ma réponse, mais sembla se retenir de me le faire savoir.

C'est ainsi que malgré tout, pour la première fois, nous parvîmes à passer quelques heures sans dispute. Bien qu'un lourd silence s'était imposé, je sentais Hwoarang se détendre peu à peu en ma présence. Je décidais donc de conserver le calme actuel, il lui permettait sans doute de faire le point avec lui-même.

------------

_**Hwoarang**_

Même si sa réponse ne me plue pas, je parvins à garder mon calme. Cela me demandait un effort considérable. Pratiquement tout semblait m'énerver. Etre resté cloué au lit durant de longues journées, le fait d'être pratiquement certain que Lee m'ait examiné, l'ambiance de cette maison… Jin lui-même. Je me sentais tout simplement révolté contre la Terre entière. Penser que ce salaud de Heihachi m'avait touché et, par-dessus tout, que Jin avait à présent connaissance de ce qu'il m'était arrivé, même s'il ignorait qui en était le responsable, me faisait mal. C'était une douleur qui me rongeait, une douleur qui me tuerait sans aucun doute à petit feu. Sali, je me sentais Sali. Pire, je me sentais souillé jusqu'à l'âme.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais rapidement d'un revers de manche, je ne devais pas pleurer. Tout sauf subir une humiliation supplémentaire. Jin pourrait bien en rire.

------------

_**Jin**_

Je le vis se frotter les yeux. Pleurait-il ?

- Hwoarang, appelais-je. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Je voyais bien qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes.

- Oui… ça va.

- On ne dirait pas.

Finalement, je regrettais ce calme. L'avoir laissé faire le point semblait être une erreur. Blessé de le voir se mettre dans cet état, je me levais de ma place pour venir m'asseoir à ses côtés. Immédiatement, il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoique ce soit, tentais-je de le rassurer.

Sachant pertinemment que je disais la vérité, il se détendit. Pourtant, si j'avais pensé pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, je revins sur ma décision. Il n'était pas encore prêt à recevoir ce genre de geste… et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi une telle idée m'avait, ne serait-ce, qu'effleuré l'esprit. Je décidais donc de finalement prendre place en face de lui.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demandais-je simplement.

- Pourquoi devrais-je parler de ce qui me tracasse à un ennemi ?!

Son ton était redevenu tranchant. J'en conclu qu'une fois de plus, il se maintenait sur la défensive.

- Ainsi je ne suis même plus un rival, mais bien un ennemi ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi faut-il absolument que tu me considères comme tel dès que tu as peur, Hwoarang ?

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Dans ce cas, arrête de fuir et explique-moi ce qui ne va pas ! M'exclamais-je à mon tour.

Rien n'y fit. J'avais beau essayer d'être gentil ou, au contraire, de me mettre en colère, il ne me répondait pas.

- Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec toi.

A ces mots, il leva un regard chargé de tristesse sur moi, et ce fut entre deux sanglots qu'il parla.

- J'ai bien essayé de parler avec toi… mais à chaque fois c'est pareil… je m'énerve et je sais pas pourquoi.

C'était donc cela. Il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses excès de colère. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une conséquence de ce qu'il avait subi. Cependant, je me sentais plutôt désemparé. Il me faudrait certainement beaucoup de patience, mais avant tout, si je voulais pouvoir l'aider comme il le fallait, je devais trouver la solution appropriée. Si j'étais perdu face à ses colères continuelles, il l'était davantage devant son problème.

**A suivre.**


End file.
